Un afortunado malentendido
by Amadora Hyuga
Summary: Tras un largo día de escuela, Itachi y Shisui deciden esperar a Sasuke en un parque cercano a la escuela donde se encuentra con una chica bastante ¿coqueta?...


**Hola :D**

**Aquí va un One-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas :3, quiero explicar que el ganador del comentario número 100 en todo cambio fue la señorita Laauly, quien pidió un Itahina, bueno esto puede ser una entrada quería subirlo pero me daba no se que e.e, en fin tengo otras 2 historias que aún no subo que también son Itahinas, uno se va a llamar "con olor a café" y el otro "el inicio" que es la ante parte de todo cambio, pero quiero terminarlos y subirlo además que tengo historias pendiente u.u que vergüenza me voy a castigar por eso, en fin muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias son algo tontas pero me alegra que las sigan y que las comenten eso espero que lo disfruten y según les guste podría seguir esta historia de antemano muchas gracias y los amo por seguir leyendo mis tonteras :'D**

* * *

**Un afortunado malentendido.**

Llevaban un rato sentados en el parque, dos jóvenes de cabellera oscura, uno tenía el pelo más largo por lo cual lo amarraba en una coleta baja, mientas el otro lo tenía más corto y ondulado en sus puntas, cabe decir que ambos son apuestos, eran alumnos de último años de secundaria y estaban en el parque pasando la tarde, ya que para ser invierno el clima estaba muy extraño y hacía un calor del demonio, así que en vez de esperar a su hermano menor (que iba en primer año de secundaria), decidió que era mejor esperar en el parque bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a Shisui su primo y mejor amigo.

-Tachi- llamó su primo- ¿Te fijaste que esa linda chica no ha dejado de mirarte?- señalo a una jovencita que estaba sentada en una banca al frente.

Itachi la observo detenidamente, llevaba el uniforme femenino de su escuela, azul oscuro con una corbata blanca estilo marinero, y unas medias negras que le llegaban por sobre su rodilla, su cabello era largo y de color índigo, e increíblemente sus ojos eran aperlados… era una chica linda y sí, lo miraba fijamente sosteniendo un libro sonrojada, al parecer no era disimulada al observarlo. Lamentablemente en su familia los hombres Uchihas tenían una especie de maldición, y es que eran increíblemente irresistibles al sexo opuesto, bueno era una teoría que manejaba con su primo, ya que ellos eran populares entre las chicas de su escuela, pero no tanto como lo era su hermano menor, hasta las chicas de su curso querían salir con él.

-Y te mira de una manera coqueta mira como se sonroja… es muy mona.

-Hmp- en eso tenía razón, se veía muy linda sonrojada, pero era algo torpe en su "intento de coqueteo", aunque siendo sinceros, no le molestaría salir con alguien así.

-No ceo que se acerque a hablarte- indicó su primo al ver que la chica aunque en ocasiones pestañeaba y sonreía sin quitarle la mirada a Itachi, no parecía hacer algo para acercarse.

-Debe ser del tipo acosadora…- una desilusión sintió en su estómago al darse cuenta de que la chica podía ser de ese tipo.

-Bueno desde que Sasuke llego las chicas no nos prestan tanta atención…

-Creo que este último año va a ser muy tranquilo para nosotros y muy malo para Sasuke- Itachi también comenzó a mirar fijamente a la chica que le sostenía la mirada de forma calmada, pero con su persistente sonrojo y… ¿linda sonrisa?

-¿Y en qué club se metió que sale tan tarde?

-En el de básquet ball… con Gai-sensei.

-Agradezco nunca haberme metido en alguno de esos clubes… oye…

-Dime.

-¿Le estás coqueteando?- esa pregunta hizo que perdiera en la batalla de las miradas con la chica, quien al parecer había perdido por que cerró los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tachi… a mí no me engañas, te he observado y no le quitabas la mirada a esa chica- el aludido se sonrojo un poco, a decir verdad desde la llegada de su hermano a la escuela no muchas chicas se le acercaban, hasta que apareció esta chica que no le quitaba su coqueta mirada- aunque no está nada mal… es decir si me mirará a mí de esa forma yo ya te hubiera dejado solo para hablarle, mírala- ahora se encontraban los dos primos observando fijamente a la chica que estaba más sonrojada que antes, pero su rostro tenía una expresión un poco triste?- es muy mona… mira que apenarse de que la estemos viendo después de que te comía con la mirada.

-No creo que sea por eso…

-A lo mejor tiene buen oído- dijo susurrando- ¿Qué libro se supone que está leyendo?- trato de forzar su vista.

-Creo… que es ese libro cursi que Konan está leyendo.- juzgo al ver la envoltura Calipso del libro que era similar al que su compañera estaba leyendo en el receso "Bajo la misma estrella".

-¿Y si la invitas a comer algo?

-No seas idiota…

-Pero mírala… se nota que es algo tímida… quizás espera a que tu des el primer paso.

Observo nuevamente a la chica quien había bajado su mirada, aún persistía su tristeza en sus ojos, su expresión parecía como si fuera a llorar, quizás era algo estúpido lo que sentía pero… algo dentro de él quería confortarla, el golpe de su primo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sé nota que quiere llorar, toma –le entrego un paquete de pañuelos desechables – es tu último año quizás no tengas otra oportunidad con una chica linda de copa c… quizás d…- se sonrojo al escuchar lo último.

-Nunca voy a entender como mierda puedes saber esas cosas… ni tampoco las quiero averiguar- se levanto y sacudió el polvo en su ropa.

-Ya sabes es un don- respondió relajado.

-Sí claro… vuelvo enseguida Sasuke debe estar por llegar.

-Sí lo que digas… pídele su Facebook- le grito, logrando que los que estaban cerca los miraran de forma extraña.

Dejando a su "desubicado primo", camino y se sentó al lado de la chica, quien inmediatamente se tenso y cerro abruptamente su libro.

-Toma- extendió uno de los pañuelos a su dirección- te veías mejor cuando estabas sonriendo- observo como algunas lágrimas caían del rostro de la chica, y esta lo miraba sorprendida y muy… muy sonrojada.

-AH… gra… gracias- con algo de torpeza tomo el paquete, acto que le pareció algo tierno, la chica hizo una mueca como si quisiera preguntar algo.

-Me llamo Itachi… Uchiha Itachi- la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y una sonrisa llego a su rostro, mientras el moreno presentía que algo malo pasaría, al ver como la chica no tomo en cuenta su mano extendida.

-Dis… disculpa, ¿acaso eres pariente de Sasuke-kun?- pregunto tímidamente, logrando que algo parecido a los celos crecía en su estómago… hasta en su coqueteo con esta chica su otôto interfería… ¡dios!

-Sí… soy su hermano mayor- dijo un poco molesto, la chica giro su cuerpo totalmente hacía el levantando su falda un poco.

-Mu… mucho gusto – dijo estirando su mano- mi nombre es Hyūga Hinata, soy compañera de Sasuke-kun- la chica realmente era linda, y su mano era muy suave al tacto- Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun hablan mucho de ti… a… además usas el mismo perfume que Sasuke-kun.

-Vaya… sí que tienes buen olfato- señalo algo irritado, al ver el sonrojo de la chica por el comentario, parece ser que era otra fan de su otôto… vaya molestia, pero quizás con su encanto podía dar vuelta la situación y lograr que ella se fijara en él, un momento… en qué momento empezó a atraerle una chica que apenas conocía…

-No… no es eso- respondió algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de que la estaban malinterpretando- Sasuke-kun es mi compañero de asiento… por… por eso me di cuenta de que usan el mismo perfume, no quise ofenderlo- respondía avergonzada.

-Me alegra… quizás te gustaría ir a comer unos- no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando un grito llamo la atención de ambos.

-¿Hinata-sama?- un chico de cabellera castaña larga se acercaba a la banca junto con Sasuke y Shisui quien venía haciendo unas extrañas señas que no lograba entender.

-¡Neji-niisan!- respondió alegre y al levantarse boto el libro que leía, cuando iba a recogerlo Sasuke lo levanto.

-Toma Hyūga – le entrego el libro en su mano, y recibiendo las gracias de esta- ¿Qué haces niisan?

-Nada- indico algo irritado por tanta pregunta.

-Él esta consolando a Hyūga-san que estaba con una cara de pena- Shisui trato de salvar a Itachi quien no entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Le pasó algo Hinata-sama?, ¿alguien le hizo algo?- Neji comenzó a revisar que nada malo le hubiese pasado a su prima… con lo ingenua que es a veces se metía en muchos problemas.

-No… no es eso neji-niisan, fue porque estab leyendo este libro, en verdad es triste…- mostro el título del libro sacando el suspiro de su primo.

-Supongo que nos vamos a casa nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento Uchiha- Neji tomo las cosas de Hinata y le ayudo a colocárselas, cosa que a Itachi le pareció un poco extraña.

-Un momento Neji-niisan- se giro en dirección a los Uchihas- Uchiha-san… me… me gustaría comer con usted algún día…- dijo sonrojada, además de ganarse una mirada de odio de parte de Neji – adiós… Sasuke-kun te veo mañana…

-Lo que digas Hyuga- comento de forma irónica el menor de los Uchihas, vaya humor extraño que tenía la ojiperla, le saco una sonrisa mientras veía como Neji ayudaba a caminar a su prima, más bien como la regañaba por ser tan ingenua de hablar tan fácil con gente extraña.

-Toma tus cosas- Shisui tiro el bolso a Itachi, se veía un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Ustedes son unos idiotas- comento el menor quien los miraba divertido, mientras Itachi no entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?- se estaba irritando, como es que nadie le explica nada.

-Tachi… no sé como decírtelo pero nos equivocamos… me siento como un idiota- se tapo la cara avergonzado, irritando a Itachi.

-¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?

-Hinata es ciega…- Sasuke golpeo la frente de su hermano como tantas veces lo hacía con él, a decir verdad se sentía bien hacerle eso a le gente, sonrió- ella nunca te estuvo mirando, leía su libro.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, tratando de calzar las cosas que hacía la chica…

-Es… es decir que… dios- apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos, como había sido tan tonto de seguir las estúpidas ideas de su primo… ¡su primo!- Shisui…

-¡Hey!, por lo menos ahora tienes una cita con esa linda chica, y si llegan a tener algo no será por tu terrible aspecto- sonrió victorioso al ver que Itachi entendió lo que quiso decir.

Giro su vista hacia donde iban caminando los Hyūgas, a lo mejor estab vez Shisui hizo le incentivo en hacer algo estúpido que podría ser algo muy interesante en su vida… sonrió.

-Hinata Hyūga… - susurró, quizás el último año sería más divertido y excitante que cualquier cosa… algo en su interior le decía que nunca se arrepentiría de haber ido en su "auxilio".

**Fin?**


End file.
